Chi Kouseki
by BattousaiChic
Summary: “Are you Kagome Higurashi?” The boy demanded.He was growing increasingly annoyed with her fascination of his ears.“Yes,but” Before she could say anything more,Kagome found herself thrown over the boys’ shoulder and being hauled away down the alley.MORE...
1. And So They Meet

**Chi Kouseki**

By: BattousaiChic

-

-

**Author's Notes:** Ah, my first Inuyasha fanfic. My friends are surprised that I'm writing one and quite frankly I am too! - I just have this urge to write it, so I am! Oh I really hope you guys like this. I've got it all planned out and it just needs to be put down onto paper, hopefully I can do it well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (though, if I could, I would own Sesshomaru. -) However, the plot, Yume and any other non-Inuyasha characters I may introduce, are mine.

**Note:** To those who were wondering, "Chi Kouseki" means "Blood Crystal". Hmmm, I wonder what significance it holds? Heehee.

_**Summary:**__ When Kagome is whisked off into the feudal era unwillingly, she is forced to discover the reality that her existence is at stake. In order to make this annoying threat disappear, she must fulfill a mission within a certain amount of time. While at the same time (once she shatters the Shikon Jewel), she must help Inuyasha recover those shards as well. Crystals just do not bring her good luck._

(Not the best summary and I wish I could explain better:: pout :: Please give it a chance?)

* * *

**Chapter One: And so they meet**

-

-

"You little thief of a brat! I'll have your head!" A little old townsman waved a stick angrily in the air.

Sauntering on the neighboring roof, a young youkai placed a hand on her hip, "Well then, you'll have to catch me now won't you?" She smiled, stuck her tongue out and ran off to the next roof, "naah!"

The man yelled angrily into the air and continued to huff when his assistant ran up to him. "Master Ukage what's wrong?"

"That little wench stole one of my crystals! Hurry and fetch some help, it holds great power!"

"Yes master!" The boy ran off down the road and into an alley, the town's security was one street over.

"Well well, aren't we in a hurry?" The boy stopped dead and looked around for the voice. He jumped back against the wall as the youkai thief landed in front of him. "Oh my, you're just a boy! Tsk tsk. You couldn't be a day over fifteen!" She placed a hand on his jaw, turning his face this way and that. "Do you know who I am?"

The boy nodded in recognition, "Y-you're Yume, aren't you? Everyone's after you for stealing their crystals!"

"Well now, no need to get excited," she cooed. "Now what are you going to do about it? Are you going to let me go?" Yume smirked at his terrified expression, "of course you will, otherwise I'd kill you." The boy gulped and looked to the end of the alley. "I wouldn't bother," she sighed, "You'd be dead before you're pretty voice could escape your pipes." Her eyes turned on him, hard and cold, a deep purple. "Enough talk, I'll let you go but by the time you've reached the town's security, I'll be gone." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and jumped up onto the neighboring roof. Yume disappeared amongst the many houses and into the nearby woods.

Later that night, she lay by a fire that she had carefully set up. Yume sighed out of boredom and pulled out her latest prized possession. The red crystal blazed in the firelight, creating spots of red across the young youkai's fair skin. Her slender fingers traced its sharp edges before replacing it back near her heart with the other crystals. Quietly, she sat up and combed her fingers through her hair, patiently waiting for the sun to rise.

"There she is! Freeze!"

Yume's head snapped around as she spotted a throng of angry townsmen, clad with flaming sticks and knives. "Oh my, looks like I've got company." Within moments she was up in the trees, watching the men below, taunting them. "Hey boys, d'you come to get me? You can try, but personally I wouldn't waste my time."

"Hand them over wench!" The old man from earlier stepped up and shook a knife at her.

"Well that's no way to talk to a lady!" Yume jumped down, spun on her heals and landed her foot across the man's face. He fell to the ground lifeless, neck broken. Instantly she was charged upon. Pulling two daggers from her waistband, Yume spun around lashing out and kicking anyone who came near. A hidden figure landed a dagger in her leg, forcing her to her knees. The men closed in on her.

"Well, well, haven't the tables turned?" A man from behind caught the youkai and held her arms tightly to her side. "Where are the crystals, my dear?" he whispered menacingly, tracing a dagger along her cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gasped against the pain, 'dammit, the dagger's poisoned!' Wriggling in the man's grasp, she kicked back her foot, and caught him in- between the legs, giving her time to spin around and deliver a swift bite to the neck. Pushing the man to the ground, Yume flipped back and landed around the shoulders of another, twisting his head violently around. As he fell to join the others, a dagger lodged itself in her back, bringing her down with him.

Quickly the men were upon her, tying her against the bark of the nearest tree, "Tell us! Where are the crystals!"

Yume breathed deeply and glared up at them, "They're mine to keep. I hid them and you'll never find them!"

The speaker stepped in closer and slapped her across the face, "You demons disgust me." He walked away and demanded his men to light the tree on fire. They obeyed swiftly and sent the youkai on to her death. The men never did find the crystals, as they had passed over into the next world with the youkai; the fire encasing them in her blood, forever making the two as one.

* * *

"Shoot!" Kagome dipped her head and put her wounded finger in her mouth. Quickly fastening some papers in her folder, Kagome stuffed it one-handedly into her bag.

"C'mon sis! We're going to be late for school!" Sota, Kagome's younger brother, quickly grabbed his lunch and ran out the door.

Hastily, she grabbed her things and followed her brother out, "Coming Sota-"_ Ugh, we're gonna be late. Again! I can't afford to be late-what was that?_ Stopping suddenly and peering over at the well house, she yelled "Hey, did you see something just now Sota? I could swear I saw a flash of light from within there!"

"C'mon sis, we don't have time!" Sota ran back and pulled on Kagome's hand. Sighing she gave in and followed him, but she couldn't help but feel a pull coming from the well house. _Nonsense._ Shaking her head, she quickly ran down the street to catch up with her brother.

Later in advisement:

"Hey Kagome! Could you believe that assignment Mr. Ukeda sent us?! It took forever!" Kagome's friend, Ayumi, breezed into the room and set her things down on a desk.

"Ah, what assignment?!" _Noooo!!!_

* * *

Back in the well house a dumb-founded inuhanyou sat in a crouched position, ears twitching. Sniffing about and crawling up the stairs, he creaked open the doors and peered out. It was a bright sunny day and cherry blossoms flowed in the light breeze. Through the crack of the doors, a light pink petal landed on the hanyou's nose. Leering at it, he picked it up with his clawed hand and flicked it away. Looking up, he frowned and furrowed his brow. _The Sacred Tree...?_

* * *

"Alright class, hand in last night's assignment." Mr. Ukeda stood crossly at the front of the class, hands behind his back. Kagome shrunk in her seat, ears turning red. _Oh nooo. He's gonna kill me!_ She looked up sheepishly as her professor stopped crisply at her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi."

"Uh, yes sir?"

"I see that your assignment is absent. As punishment, I would like a 200 word essay on the feudal era of Japan on top of your missing assignment. Due tomorrow. If you are unable to complete this task it will be detention for you." He continued on to the next desk, shoes clipping hard against the tile floor.

"Yes sir…" Kagome shrunk further in her seat and stayed completely quiet for the rest of class.

When the bell finally rang, saving her from Mr. Ukeda's wrath, Kagome swiftly gathered her things and practically ran through the classroom door. Making her way to her locker, Ayumi caught up and patted Kagome's shoulder, "Wow, Kagome I'm sorry. I guess you picked a bad day to miss a homework assignment," Ayumi frowned and then perked up again. "Look at it this way, summer's almost here, so you don't have to put up with him for that much longer. It's what, a few weeks away?"

"I know and I've been studying every night to get ready for the finals!" Kagome threw her bag in her locker and followed Ayumi down the hall towards the girls' changing room. It was their last period of the day and they were playing kickball outside in the unbearably hot weather.

"You know what Kagome?"

Pulling on her last article of clothing and fastening her hair in a high ponytail, Kagome looked questioningly over at Ayumi, "What?"

"You should get a boyfriend. I know the perfect guy to set you up with!"

"What? Why do I suddenly need a boyfriend?" The girls met the guys outside and began to break into teams.

"You're stressing too much. And besides, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how much Hojo likes you." Ayumi pointed out Hojo who was recently named team captained. He smiled and called Kagome over to his team. Kagome groaned quietly and earned an encouraging smile from her friend.

"Would you like to kick first Kagome?" Hojo pulled Kagome to the front of the line next to him.

"Uh, sure I guess." Once the other team had spread out, the pitcher rolled the ball quickly towards her. Winding up and biting her lip, Kagome kicked the ball as hard as she could.

"Foul! Go get the ball Kagome." The physed teacher blew his whistle as the ball rolled down the street.

"Yes sir!" Quickly walking past her team and down the street, Kagome found her ball just inside an alley. Kneeling down to grab it, she heard someone walk up to her and looked up. There in a blood red warring states outfit, stood a rather out-dated boy with fuzzy ears…_Fuzzy ears...what?_ Kagome blinked a few times and continued to look at him. Standing to her full height and looking up at him, she had the strong urge to reach out pet those fuzzy little ears. "Who-who are you?"

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The boy demanded, ignoring her question. He was growing increasingly annoyed with her fascination of his ears.

"Yes, but-" Before she could say anything more, Kagome found herself thrown over the boys' shoulder and being hauled down the alley away from the school.

"W-wait! Let me down, what the hell are you doing?!" She could hear her class calling for her and tried to scream but claws dug into her leg, warning her not to do so. Kagome kicked and hit him with all her might but to no prevail, "Let me down!"

"Wench shut up and just let me do my job!" The boy shifted her wait making her even more uncomfortable.

"You're job?! Who the hell are you anyway?" Kagome cranked her head around to stare at the back of his.

"That would be none of you business."

"None of my business, none of my business?! You're kidnapping me and quite frankly I think this IS my business!" The boy growled and Kagome immediately shut up. Within moments, she became faintly aware that they were headed in the direction of her home, however they were taking all the back streets. After a minute or so, she saw her gate and was surprised when her captor walked briskly through and took her into the well house. "What are we doing here?" Unceremoniously the boy threw her up onto the well's ledge and jumped up with her. "Wait, what are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up and jump."

"No!" Kagome crossed her arms and made to get off. The boy sighed and pushed her in, following her down, down. Kagome became stunningly aware that the well had disappeared and she was falling through a space full of whirling lights and wind. All the way down, she screamed with her eyes closed until she finally hit rock bottom.

THUD!

**End of Chapter One!**

**End Note: **Okay, I know it's short but it's just getting started! Please tell me what you think! Well I'm going onto the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have the updating intervals rather short. I'll try. -


	2. I'm Supposed to Stay?

**Chi Kouseki**

By: BattousaiChic

-

-

**Author's Notes:** Alrighty! So far I'm on a role! Lol. Let's hope I can keep updating so soon. The chapters will of course be getting longer as we move into the next few so don't worry. I'm finding it fun to write an Inuyasha fanfic. Lol. - It's VERY interesting. And right now I'm just so in the mood to keep writing, so I'll do just that! Well, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** As you know, I unfortunately do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. However, the plot, Yume, and any other Non-Inuyasha characters I may introduce, are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two: I'm Supposed to Stay?**

**-**

**-**

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her, she was still in the well. _What the-_

"Hey, are you coming up or what?" her captor stood outside the well, looking down to her in more way than one.

"Right, and just how the hell am I supposed to do that?!" _Ugh, he's driving me insane!_

The boy sighed and jumped down beside her. Thrusting an arm around her waist, he resurfaced and dropped her on the grass. Kagome, yelling in protest, froze as she noticed her surroundings. She was in a clearing in the woods and the well she came out of was old and shabby. Getting to her feet, Kagome gripped the edge of the well and peeked into it. Solid ground. _What the hell is happening?!_ Kagome's head jerked back as the boy pulled a strand of hair, forcing her to follow him.

"Take me back!" She demanded at once, "Where are we?!" No answer. Kagome felt like screaming. He was so inconsiderate! So rude! Slowly they made their way through a path in the woods. Everywhere Kagome looked were trees, trees and more trees but down way at the end she noticed light. At the end sat another clearing and a homey little town buzzed to life in the wake of her eyes. _Feudal Japan? That can't be…_

Hugging herself with her arms, Kagome followed the bratty boy down through the streets and into a little hut. He didn't even bother holding the flap for her, just let it fall in her face.

"Aaah, Inuyasha, that was quick. Oh! And Kagome, I'm so pleased to meet you." A not so little old lady sat near a corner in the room patiently awaiting their arrival. "Please, do sit, I don't mean to frighten or hurt you dear."

Hesitantly, Kagome looked around and slowly sat in front of the lady, "Where am I? How do you know my name?"

"I am Lady Kaede, a priestess. You, Kagome, are now in the feudal era of Japan." Noticing the disbelieving and yet incredulous look on the girl's face, the priestess continued. "I'm sorry for how this worked out, but it's a matter of urgency, for both you and us."

Kagome gave her a skeptical look, and shifted her weight awkwardly.

"The well of which you came through is called the Bone-Eaters Well. It's magical." She whispered. "That well connects your world with ours, however it is to my understanding that you and anyone from this world can enter through it. Have I lost you so far?"

Kagome just stared at her as if she were crazy. How could this be true? A well that connects two times? _How is that possible? I-It's not!_ But she couldn't help but be forced to see this world around her. Even though she couldn't explain it, there was no defying what her eyes were seeing. "No...I just don't understand. How is this possible? Why me?"

"Inuyasha, fetch us some refreshments while I talk to Kagome." The inuhanyou snorted and followed her orders. Looking back to Kagome, Lady Kaede continued, "I'm not sure why you, specifically, were chosen for this destiny. But you are."

"A-and what exactly is this destiny that you speak of Lady Kaede?" This all felt too strange and unrealistic but there was nothing else Kagome could do but go along with it.

"You are the reincarnation of a thief youkai from fifty years past."

The girl burst out laughing. Now she just knew that this had to be a trick of some sort. It was all too unreal! There was no way! Lady Kaede watched calmly, as if expecting this reaction. "Right, I'm supposed to believe all of this?" she laughed some more, "Ok, the trick's over, so tell me how I can get home so I can leave."

"I assure you Kagome, that this is no trick. Fifty years ago, a thief youkai, named Yume, stole crystals of such strength and power that she was the most sought after criminal throughout our world, by both demons and humans."

"Demons…right? Demons don't exist. And what is a youkai?" Kagome wiped her eyes and settled back down.

"Well what do you think Inuyasha is?" Lady Kaede questioned back.

"I dunno, some crazy guy who was paid to dress like a dog." Kagome laughed at her own explanation, finding her current situation amusing.

"I would start thinking twice if I were you, wench." Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and spoke in her ear, startling her.

"Ah, Inuyasha, perfect timing. Let Kagome see your ears, and claws so that she may see they are real." Lady Kaede was smiling but her order was firm.

"What?! No way!"

Kagome stood and reached out to a fuzzy little ear. Inuyasha growled and glared at her menacingly but she ignored him. _They're so cute!_ Kagome inspected the ears and sure enough, they were real, but she couldn't stop petting them! They were so soft and cute!

She looked down to his white claws, looking as sharp as fangs.

"You can stop that now!" Inuyasha growled and stepped away.

Kagome flushed and sat back down to Kaede. "Okay..so they are real. What does that mean?"

"It means that there are demons Kagome. A youkai, like Yume, is a full demon. While a hanyou is a half demon, like Inuyasha; born of a demon father and a human mother." Inuyasha continued to growl in another corner of the room, the sound emanating from deep within his throat. Ignoring him, Kaede proceeded, "Usually, the full demons are stronger, but our Inuyasha has proved to be quite strong in fact." This seemed to appease the growling in the corner somewhat.

"Okay…but what does this have to do with me? You say I'm the 'incarnation' of this thief but how do you know all this? What's it matter?" Kagome took a deep sip of her water, realizing her throat was dry.

"It matters a lot Kagome. These red crystals Yume stole were powerful. Though one night, after she had obtained yet another, she was attacked by angry townsmen. They, however, did not know the crystals were on her when they tied her to a tree and set it to fire. They were encased with her blood, _your_ blood, and it's power now flows within yours. When you entered this world Kagome, it sped the process of it, her, taking over you. I know it sounds hard to believe, and why would we bring you here if the process were to be sped up?" Kagome nodded incredulously. "Yume lives inside you Kagome. Before she died, there was one crystal of which held the most power of all of them; she was never able to obtain it. Now, through you, her incarnation, she's going to try and come back and obtain that power, that strength. Do you understand?" Inuyasha leaned across the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Watching Kagome's reaction carefully, he waited for her answer.

"I-I'm not sure what to say. I understand it but…why me?" Kagome struggled to understand why she was the one to be chosen to lose her life so that some past thief can come back and finish her job.

Lady Kaede closed her eyes for a moment, "This, I cannot be sure. I'm only told by the spirits and the wind what I need to know. But Kagome," the old lady opened her eyes and looked hard into the young girl's before her, "you must find that crystal, before Yume can take over. If you obtain that crystal, her spirit will be somewhat…subdued, and as long as you keep hold of it, she can't come through. Do you understand? If she gets full control over you, you can't come back. If she, herself, gets a hold of that crystal, you'll be forever gone and she'll be one of the most powerful youkai in our world." She paused and let the girl sink in this latest information.

Suddenly Kagome got to her feet and ran out of the hut. She ran as fast as she could down the street and back to the well. She needed to go home, there was no way this could be true. Just as she reached the well, she was violently thrown back. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her as she struggled to break free. "Let me go! I want to go home! I didn't ask for any of this!" She fought and kicked and screamed but Inuyasha just wouldn't let her go.

"Listen, whether you're in this world or not it's going to happen! You can't stop it! Lady Kaede is trying to help you and her people! If this bitch takes over you she's going to wreck havoc and I'll be forced to kill her." He paused and grit his teeth, "However Lady Kaede says I won't be able to beat her." His grip subconsciously hardened around Kagome's arms. "I can easily beat her…" He said to himself looking away from Kagome.

Taking her free moment of chance, Kagome kicked Inuyasha hard in the shin and ran for the well, "NO!" Yet again she was pulled back and pushed down into the grass. Inuyasha loomed over her and placed a foot on her stomach. "You will stay." His voice was low and harsh. "As soon as you finish your stupid task you can go back home to your fancy little life!"

"But what about my parents?! My friends?! And how the hell am I supposed to find this damn crystal anyway!" Kagome struggled against the pressure of his heel.

"With Inuyasha's help."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Lady Kaede at the entrance to the clearing. She walked slowly over to the pair and removed Inuyasha's foot from Kagome's stomach, helping her up.

"Excuse me? Lady Kaede, I have more important things to do than wander feudal Japan with this insolent girl!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Kagome.

"Hey!" She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms, Inuyasha staring her down.

"Aha!" Lady Kaede smiled to herself and stepped back.

"What?" Inuyasha looked wearily back at the old lady.

"Look."

Inuyasha looked down to see a red beaded necklace around his neck. Furrowing his brow he tried to take it off but it wouldn't budge, "What the-! Ah! Lady Kaede what the hell is this?!"

"That, Inuyasha, is called the Beads of Subjugation. Only Kagome can take it off of you due to the power which flows through her blood." Kaede gave Kagome a meaningful look with a tint of amusement as Inuyasha continued struggle.

He yelled in frustration and through his arms in the air. Walking slowly up to Kagome, he stopped, bringing his face within an inch of hers, "Fine, who cares? It's just a damn necklace right?" He smirked as Kagome's smile faltered.

"Well that is unless Kagome speaks the magic word." Kaede chirped in. "Think Kagome, he's a dog demon. What word can subdue him?" She looked hard into the girl's eyes.

Inuyasha threw his head around at Kaede, "Don't give her any ideas!!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, smiling in triumph.

Inuyasha smashed to the ground at her feet with such force he didn't move for a moment. He moaned in frustrated agony and slowly moved to stand. Back on his feet he turned incredulous eyes on the old priestess, "What the hell was that?!"

Kaede cleared her throat, "Bead of Subjugation." She smiled and called for Kagome, who gingerly stepped past the stunned dog demon. "Please don't leave yet. I assure you, you can go back to your time whenever you wish, as long as you promise to come back and follow out your destiny, soon. If you do not choose to obey these rules, Inuyasha will come get you himself." The priestesses eye's softened, "I wish there were an easier, lighter way to put it Kagome."

The young girl looked down at her feet and thought a while. It would seem that she didn't have a choice. And as long as she can return home and explain to her mom the situation she doesn't see why she shouldn't go along with the cards set before her. There was no way she could find an excuse that could deceive the facts and evidence laid out before her, it had to be true…Besides, she'll have Inuyasha to help her. _Ha, that damn Inuyasha. I now have power over him! That'll show him._ Kagome smiled, and turned her bright eyes up to Lady Kaede.

"Where do we start?"

-

**End of Chapter Two!**

**End Note:** So I hope I've explained it well enough! If not, let me know and I'll answer any questions and depending on the problem, possibly re-write it a bit if it's critical. -You're thoughts would be great! I'd love to see how I can get better at this. See you in the next chapter! XD


End file.
